Hogwarts, A Soap Opera
by MellyDixen
Summary: Stevie McLaggen is a fifth year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The past year for her has been a little bit rough, but with the help of her friends and boyfriend, she believes she can get by.
1. Chapter 1 Back to The New Grind

I looked around my room. I had already packed for Hogwarts and I didn't even have to leave for another week. I made a mental checklist and reassured myself I had everything.

I had to get new robes and ties. My robes were too small and my owl, Kellogg, ripped my ties up. Everything else, I had. Including my prefects badge.

"Stevie," I heard my dad say, "We're going to leave for Diagon Alley soon. Got your list?" I smiled and pulled it out of my handbag. I followed my father down the stairs. Every few feet or so down our hallway was family portraits, and the last one was my mother and I sticking our tongues out. It's so scary to think that those were taken just two years ago. I stopped for a second to look at the moving picture and watch her laugh. I missed her so much. I got into the kitchen to a very unwelcome surprise.

"Stevie! I can't wait to go shopping with you! We're going to buy you a little something for getting prefect." It was Daddy's darling girlfriend…

"Hello, Pansy." I greeted her as she eyed my outfit. I was wearing jeans and my trainers and a black sweatshirt bearing the Hufflepuff badger. I grabbed my yellow and black striped scarf off of the coat rack and put on my handbag.

"I'm ready, Daddy." I went straight to the fireplace and took a scoop of floo power and threw it in the fire. "Diagon Alley," I stated neutrally. I spun around and in an instant I was surrounded by fireplaces. I found the one that lead to the leaky cauldron and took it. That's where Paisley (my very best friend since second year) was going to meet me.

I climbed out and dusted myself off and looked around. She wasn't there yet, so I sat down and ordered a butter beer. In about three minute's time, Pansy emerged from the fireplace with my father's hand in hers. I had to bite my tongue.

"Two more, please?" My dad asked the bar tender then looked at me. "Paisley's coming?"

"Yes, she should be on her way." I took another swig of my drink, kind of in a masculine manner, just to piss off Pansy, and it worked.

"Honey, sit up straight." she instructed. I was just about to respond with a rude hand gesture but Dad gave me "the Look." It always stops me from doing something I'll (he'll) regret.

Not soon enough, Paisley walked through the door.

"Hey, Steves. Sorry I'm late! Mum got into a tiff with another garden gnome…" I got up to hug her, being I haven't seen her in a bloody month.

"Alright, Daddy, I'm going get some gold from Gringott's then I'll be off to the apothecary."

"Okay, dear, meet me back right here before five."

We went through the wall to get into Diagon Alley and walked to the apothecary. I bought everything on Slughorn's list and we went to Madam Malkin's to new robes, and another tie. My owl ripped three of mine up.

"She's like a bloody dog, Paisley!" I complained. "I seriously need to train her or something."

"Do you think that they have a charm school for owls?" "PLEASE. Hogwarts hardly has an adequate owelry."

As we were sifting through the robes to find a close enough size, Paisley said something.

"Hey Steves, remember the get together at Hugo's?"

"Yeah, why?" How could I forget it? Kaddo Longbottom; The boy of my dreams since third year, had finally asked me to go out with him the night before. Before we went to Hugo's house, we went to a little café outside of Godric's Hallow. He was such a gentlemen.

"Well, you know his cousin, right?"

"Lily? Yeah she's cool."

"No, Albus. Her brother." Albus was an alright bloke, I guess. He's never been rude to me before.

"Yeah, wh..." I could see it in her bloody eyes, "You like him, don't you?" She looked at me in disbelief.

"How did you know!"

"I can tell. Just by you mentioning his name, Paisley! You fancy Potter!"

"Well…is he seeing anybody?" she looked at me quizzically.

"Well, you know he was dating Dasia Deaville, but they broke it off…" She looked at me with a new, hopeful expression.

"They had a messy falling out, Paise. She was cheating on him and she told him a lot of rude things."

"Oh. Well, Let's just get this done so we can go meet up with Hugo at Weasley's Wizards Wheezes. Kaddo and Hugo get off in a few minutes."

Madame Malkin pinned me up, and I grabbed a few new ties.

"Will this be all, dearies?" She asked as we made our purchases.

"Yes, thank you so much." I responded and handed her the gold I owed.

"You're welcome, have a wonderful year!"

We walked out of the shop and took our paces towards the Weasley's joke shop. Paisley got quiet and slowed down. I knew it was because Albus was there, and she just realized it.

"Paisley, who gives a damn if Potter is at the joke shop? You look good, and you have nothing to worry about."

It's such a funny thing how I can basically read her mind.

We got up to the shop and she took a few deep and dramatic breaths. We got into the store and Kaddo was stocking some Skiving Snack boxes on a shelf. He stopped and smiled at me with his perfect teeth and twinkling eyes. I melt on the inside, but I put on a tough front and just smiled back in a flirty manner.

"Hey, darling." He said, hugging me and kissing my cheek. "How are you?"

"I'm great! I just got myself some new robes and ties, and my potions supplies. What about you?"

"George has been stressing us out these past few days. It's like, he's not himself. But all in all, we're great. Working here has been fun." we smiled at each other again. I saw Albus and Hugo emerge from the velvet curtains, I assume leads to the storage room, and Paisley was blissfully unaware. She's so cute sometimes.

"Oi! McLaggen, Finnigan!" Potter confidently shouted as he swaggered towards us.

"Hi, Albus! Hey, Hugo!" Paisley hugged them both, holding onto Albus just a bit longer. I laughed.

"Hey, guys!" I only hugged Hugo, I don't know Potter well enough to be hugging him. Hugo, on the other hand, is my best friend other than Paisley. He's been around since first year. We had gone through the platform together, being we were both so nervous.

The boys all turned in their work aprons to the back and we left the store. We stopped at the ice cream parlor and all got a quick snack.

"In my opinion," Albus said, "the Cannons are having a glorious season. They may not have gone to the cup this year, but still." Hugo, Albus, and I were all deeply immersed in Quidditch talk. Paisley had no interest, and Kaddo just wasn't a talker.

"finally!" Hugo exclaimed, "You admit to their greatness!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Albus replied.

"VIVA LA CANNONS!"

"Hugo! Please calm down!" I said with an admonishing tone.

We finished our ice cream and we paid the clerk. After leaving, we went to the book store and supply store, and we finished our lists.

"Well, I guess we'll be seeing you boys next week!" I said, hugging Kaddo and Hugo.

"Bye guys!" Paisley hugged them, and then hugged Albus.

We were walking away and Paisley and I did our handshake, which was grabbing pinkies. It usually signified a successful moment.

We got into the Leaky Cauldron and it was almost 5.

"Perfect timing!" Dad said as he greeted me. "How was your day girls?"

"We had a pretty good day, Mr. McLaggen!" Paisley said.

"Where's Pansy?" I asked. It was noticeably quiet with her gone.

"She had to be home for some family business. Let's get along, now, shall we? Paisley, you're welcome to spend the rest of summer holiday with us if you'd like."

"Sure, I'll have my parents bring me over tonight, if that's alright?"

"They should stay for dinner!"

We walked our separate ways and took the Floo Network back home. As we got through our fireplace, my dad gave me "the Look" again.

"Stevie, I know that you don't like Pansy, but please, try and hold your tongue, and don't do things to intentionally anger her. It's rude, and I raised you better. I know you miss your mother, and she can't ever be replaced. I miss her too. I don't go an minute without thinking of her, but it's time to move on."

"Pansy is so vile, dad!"

"She's a wonderful person, dear!"

"No, she's not. She always gives me these looks of disgust, and corrects me all the time. I can tell, she's just going to be rotten to me."

"Stevie you are fifteen years old, and plenty old enough to understand that you cannot tell me how to live."

"Fine. I'm going to my room. I need to feed Kellogg."

"Please, consider my words." I marched up the stairs without a hint of attention to him. He WAS trying to replace Mum. I got to my room to find Kellogg, my tawny owl, to be asleep in her cage. I put some water and pellets into her bowls and sat down on my bed. I stared at the ceiling for what seemed like ages. I got some parchment and a quill from my purchases today and began doing what I always do when I'm upset. I drew. I was kind of on auto pilot, just pouring my feelings onto the page. When I was done, it was my mother holding a rose. I posted it on my wall with all my other drawings. Of her, of Dad, of Paisley, of Hugo, of Kaddo, of Quidditch things. My wall has always been covered in drawings.

"Stevie!" My dad called for me. I went downstairs and Paisley and her father, Seamus Finnigan, and her mother, Susan, were all there. Her trunk was in her hand.

"Let me get that for you." My father brought her trunk upstairs. I gave Mr. and Mrs. Finnigan each a hug and offered them a seat and a drink. Dad came back downstairs and fetched a tray of butter beers. We all talked and chatted and later my father brought out dinner. It was spaghetti and meatballs, and salads.

"So, Stevie, Paisley tells us you're seeing Neville's boy? How delightful!" Mrs. Finnigan said.

"Neville is one of me best mates," Mr. Finnigan added, "since we were at Hogwarts together!"

"They're a very lovely family." I said. Mr. Finnigan and my father engaged in talk about muggle sports and Mrs. Finnigan just kind of sat there. Paisley and I went up to my room and talked.

"My dad has been getting on me about Pansy." I started. "I just don't like her. He can't get that." No one did but Paisley. We got all our books that we purchased at Flourish and Blotts and our robes and such in our trunks and just kept talking. Before we knew it, Paisley's parents were telling her goodbye.

"You'll write, often, right honey?" Mrs. Finnigan asked.

"Mum, I always do!" Paisley replied, "I love you!" She kissed her mother and father's cheeks.

"We love you, Paisley!" Her father said. "Goodbye dear, and behave!"

They got in the fireplace and left. Dad went to his office and me and Paisley went for a walk. As we were walking down the cobblestone path of the small village of Fray Nexor, the wind blowing our tied back hair, we talked about this year, and how excited we were.

"I just wish you were made a prefect, too," I started, "I wonder who I'm going to have to make rounds with and what not."

"Stevie, It'll be fine." She reassured, "Hugo's a prefect! You can do all that stuff with him."

"True, true." I said. We stopped at Dunagan's, our favorite little café/pub. Miss Lovegood, the owner, was sitting in a booth writing and sipping some tea. She was dressed in various muggle clothing articles with a thin robe over her.

"Hello, Miss Lovegood!" I said.

"Stevie, how are you?" She responded in her dreamy voice, "I was just working on a new ad for the Quibbler!" The Quibbler was a wizarding magazine which her father was the editor.

"That's cool!" Paisley was interested in designing things like ads and such. "Can I see?"

"Of course, I could use your professional opinion!"

"While you two do that, would anyone else like a butter beer?" I asked.

"Yes, please." Paisley said and Luna shook her head. I walked up to the counter where a wizard was reading the Daily Prophet, and chewing on a quill. He must've been doing a crossword.

"Ahem." I said. He looked up and he smiled. He had olive skin, shiny brown eyes, and perfect sandy-brown hair. He had light stubble on his chin and a pearly smile that seemed to glimmer in the light. He was possibly the most gorgeous person I've ever seen. He was in a deep plum apron that had a tag on it that said, "Grady."

"Can I help you?" he asked in an Irish accent. Irish accents always made me melt.

"Uh..erm, two butter beers please?" I asked awkwardly.

"That'll be three sickles." He went to the back and came back with two frosty looking bottles.

"Here ya go." He handed them to me as I gave him the money. "You look familiar. You go to Hogwarts, right?" This was kind of a dumb question, being I am wearing my Hufflepuff scarf.

"Yes, erm, do you?" I asked. He probably didn't, he looked kind of older.

"Yeah, I'm 7th year. I'm head boy. You're Stevie McLaggen, right? New prefect?"

"Yeah." I replied, "5th year."

"Well, I look forward to workin' with you." He said with another flawless smile.

I walked back to the booth with a million hyperactive butterflies in my stomach. I must've been blushing, my face felt hot. I was smirking stupidly, but I wiped it away before I got back to Paisley and Miss Lovegood. That boy was gorgeous.

"Thanks, Steves." Paisley took her drink and popped it open. She took a swig and pointed at the paper in Miss Lovegood's hand sort of spastically. "That. It needs a corner, right there. That'll make it perfect!" she and Miss Lovegood were ecstatic over their creation.

"It's perfect, Paisley! Thank you!" Miss Lovegood got up and went to the counter to show Grady.

Paisley and I sat and sipped our butter beers, chatting and such, and not really paying attention to the time. Before I knew it, it was 9 o'clock, and we got up and nearly ran all the way back to my house. When we got in, I assumed my dad was still in his office, and I yelled, "We're back, dad!" and he responded from the living room, "alright, dear!" and I heard a shrill and irritating laugh. I looked at Paisley and made a face. Pansy was here. We went straight upstairs, hoping to avoid her. Our retreat was a success, and we locked my door. I was so thankful at this moment that I had my own bathroom in my bedroom so that we wouldn't have to go downstairs to shower.

After we both cleaned up, I fixed my trundle bed for myself and let paisley have the top part. We sat down and read a copy of the Quibbler that Miss Lovegood gave us, and today's edition of the Prophet. We laughed at the jokes in the comics and discussed our own theories about the lead singer of the Warlock Rock's supposed affair with a fan. After a while we both passed out.

Before we knew it, it was September the first. All of our things were packed, and we took the muggle public transit to London. We got to King's Cross, and my father saw us through the platform wall. We climbed onto the scarlet steam engine after I hugged and kissed my father goodbye and Paisley thanked him for the stay. We found Albus, Hugo, Kaddo, and Rose in a compartment, where we put our trunks, and Hugo and I left for the prefect's carriage. As we walked we discussed our last week.

"My dad brought Pansy around so often, I hardly even saw him before returning. I can't stand her!"

"I understand, I guess. I mean, my parents are still together, so I guess not." he rambled awkwardly. When we got to our destination, we saw all the other prefects, really none of them being our friends. Then, I heard a dreamy voice say, "Quiet down, quiet down, prefects!" It was Grady from Dunagan's Café. He looked incredibly spiffy in his Ravenclaw robes with his shiny head boy badge on his chest.

"PREFECTS!" I heard soon after. It was a silver-blonde headed girl in Slytherin colors. Dasia Deaville. She was head girl. "Thank you. Now that we have your attention, we wanted to welcome you to the Hogwart's prefects. You've been hand-selected by Professor McGonagall, and it's an honor. I, and Grady here, are also honored to be heading all of you this year. Here are a few ground rules…" She pulled out some parchment and read aloud to us the rules that we all already knew. I didn't mention this to Paisley when I told her about Dasia and Albus, but I hated her. She was a bitch. When she was done, she told us to go and patrol the carriages. Before Hugo and I could get going, I felt a tug on my robes. I turned around.

"Hey." It was Grady. "I was thinking we could, uh, patrol together?" I blushed.

"Well," I replied, "I was going to go with Hugo,"

"It's okay, Stevie." Hugo interrupted, "I'll go with somebody else."

"You sure, Hugh? I don't mind." Said Grady.

"Naw, I'll go with someone else." Hugo walked off with a Gryffindor boy with black hair and silver eyes. Grady looked at me.

"Let's go." We were just strolling through the train's corridor and came across the carriage with my friends. Albus and Paisley were gone.

"Kaddo, where's Albus and Paisley?" I asked.

"Well," Kaddo said, "They found another compartment after Rose and I asked them to not snog in front of us." My eyes widened. My mouth was gaping.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah," Rose responded, "I don't take too kindly to seeing my cousin play tonsil hockey with somebody, even if she is my friend." She let out a laugh. Kaddo and I looked at each other and started laughing. I kissed his cheek and continued on with Grady.

"So," Grady started, "You and Longbottom?" He asked tensely.

"Yeah," I said. There was an awkward silence. We kept walking and we came across a carriage with the blinds drawn. Grady smiled devilishly and knocked on the covered window.

"Uh, it's open.." I heard Paisley say. Grady opened the door and I saw Albus and Paisley sitting next to each other, her usually neat hair kind of messy, and his always messy hair even messier. They were reading a transfiguration textbook.

"Hey, Stevie!" Paisley said to me.

"Hey, Paisley," I said in a sing-song voice. "Whatcha doin?" I asked.

"Oh, just helping Al study. Ya know, p-potions." She let out a giggle. I chose not to point out that she meant transfiguration.

"All right," Grady said with another infallible smile, "We'll let you two continue." He shut the door and we heard a thud, and I assumed it was the book hitting the floor. Me and Grady looked at each other and started laughing. We kept walking and nothing else really interesting was going on. Well, not as interesting as my best friend snogging the Gryffindor Quidditch captain.

We talked and I found out that we had a lot in common. We both loved Quidditch, but neither of us played. We both were very good at potions and we both hated Dasia Deaville.

"I can't believe I have to spend this whole year dealing with her." He said. "At least I don't have to listen to her, like you…" He said jokingly. "Don't worry, we can cancel each other out." He winked.

I giggled. This boy was just amazingly good looking and charming. I had to keep reminding myself of Kaddo, sitting in a compartment without me.

"I guess we can stop patrolling now." Grady said, "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, later." I said shyly. I made my way back to my compartment where Kaddo and Rose were sitting. I walked in and sat next to him.

"Why on earth were you making rounds with THAT?" He asked, kind of angrily.

"Calm down, Kaddo, he asked me to. I was going to go with Hugo, but Grady insisted."

"First name basis? Lovely. Just, lovely." he said, and looked out the window.

"Kaddo, will you please let go?" Rose said, "It was fourth year. It's over."

"What is she talking about?" I asked. Kaddo looked mad.

"Nothing," he said.

"Grady and Kaddo got in a fight. Over a girl." She told me.

"ROSE, SHUT UP."

"No, Kaddo, it's not big deal." I said.

"It is," he said, "He's a complete arse."

"Rose, tell me," I said. Kaddo put his hands up and then slapped his knees. He had lost the argument.

"Well," Rose started, "Kaddo was seeing Lily Potter-" I lightly gasped. I had no idea. "-and they were a really cute couple. Well, Grady was a year older, a prefect, very smart, charming, obviously good-looking," before Rose could finish, Kaddo started talking.

"She dumped me. For Grady, and when Grady was uninterested, Lily came back to me. I was so happy, and I thought Lily was too. Little did I know, Grady had changed his mind, and he began to pursue Lily. I got mad, met him on the grounds one weekend, words escalated to violence. My dad broke it up before anyone really got hurt and we both got two week's detention. Lily never spoke to either of us again. There." He slumped back in his chair and looked back out the window. I tried to hold his hand but he pulled away. We sat in silence all the way to school.


	2. Chapter 2 Mean Girls Hogwarts Edition

After the sorting, Hugo and I lead the new Hufflepuffs to the common room. We told them about the essentials and such and sent them off to their rooms. Hugo and I remained in the common room and Kaddo was waiting for me. I laid my head in his lap and stretched on the remainder of the couch. Hugo took his place in the chair across from us.

"Those first years," I started, "If they asked one more question, I was going to throw one down the stairs!"

"Damn, Stevie!" Kaddo laughed, "You don't want to get sent home on the first day, d'you?"

After a little bit of talking by the fire, the common room cleared out, and I went up to my dorm. I assumed Paisley was already there. I got in and I saw Paisley asleep in her bed. Our other room mates, Delilah Hanson, Pauline Dimoni, and Gabby Zellics, were sitting on my bed chatting.

Since our first year, Paisley and I hated them. All their fathers worked for the ministry, and had lots of money. They were always getting expensive gifts from their gold-digging mothers and showing them off. All too often, one of them would come in with their lipstick smeared across their faces and their clothes a mess. They were chirpy, whiny, loud, and irritating.

"Ahem," I coughed, obviously fake, "I need to make my bed, seeing that you three unmade it." I hated other people in my bed, and they knew it.

"Sorry, McLaggen, won't happen again." Pauline looked at me with a feisty expression. When they got up, there was a bag of crisps in their place.

"Damnit!" I picked up the bag and threw it at them. I snickered a bit when I hit Gabby's pretty little face.

"Bitch!" she mumbled. I could honestly care less what they had to say. I brushed off my sheets loudly, hoping to irritate them. After my bed was made to my satisfaction, I got in it and went to sleep.

The next morning was pretty good. Paisley and I got up in time for breakfast and the others were still sound asleep, Gabby's hand hanging off her bed into the bag of crisps I had thrown at her the night before. Pig. Me and Paisley both looked good. Neat pony tails and clean new robes. We were hot.

When we got to the table, I chose a spot where there weren't many people so we could talk about her and Albus.

"So, Paise, how did it happen?"

She smirked, "I don't know what you're talking about." Then she laughed.

"Tell me, or I'll spill my pumpkin juice on you!" I threatened.

"He sat next to me, kept putting his hand on my leg, you know? Then we just started kissing! I couldn't really help myself...He's awfully charming."

"Slag." I said, jokingly. She hit me with the Prophet that was just delivered. Before long, Kaddo joined me. He kissed my cheek and sat down. Paisley started giggling like a maniacal middle schooler. I turned around, and it was because Albus was on his way to sit with her. He had a very confident look about him. Kaddo and I silently ate our eggs and watched as Albus sat down and held Paisley's hand above the table. They did make a pretty cute couple.

I looked up and I made brief eye contact with Grady, and he looked away. I looked back down at my food. After I finished, I picked up my backpack and started heading to the Potions room with Kaddo and Paisley. Hufflepuff had that course with the Ravenclaws. We made our way to the dungeons and Paisley had a pep in her step. I rolled my eyes. When we got to the room, Professor Slughorn was standing there with some parchment in his hand.

"Welcome back students, welcome back!" He half-shouted as we took our seats. He then waddled to the front of the room and began writing rules on the blackboard, regardless of the fact that this is our fifth year taking his class. Paisley and I resorted to note passing.

Me: Paise, you and Albus are totally cute.

Paisley: Thanks, he's so awesome…He's already asked me to go out together for the first Hogsmeade weekend!

Me: Seriously? it's not til mid October!

We continued back and forth for the rest of the period pretty much playing hangman and tic-tac-toe. After class, we headed to the greenhouses. Kaddo walked me there and kissed me on the cheek as he went off to Muggle Studies. Paisley and I took our places at our tables and started chatting mindlessly. Pauline, Delilah, and Gabby sat across the room staring us down.

It was well known all across Hogwarts that Pauline wanted Kaddo. I was honestly surprised when he asked me out instead of her. She has long, straight shiny black hair and striking blue eyes. She's really pretty. I guess I was just really lucky.  
>It was kind of funny because Kaddo's dad was our Herbology teacher. Professor Longbottom is really cool and he's a fair teacher. Plus, he also disliked the Bitch Clan.<p>

The day went by fairly quick. I relaxed on the grounds after our afternoon classes with Kaddo, while Albus and Paisley were somewhere in a broom cupboard. She makes me proud.  
>That night after dinner, Paisley and I got into our dorm and my bed was stripped, my sheets in a bunch at the foot of it on the floor, and four or five crisp bags just sitting on my bare mattress.<br>"Who on earth could've done this?" Paisley asked. I looked at her with an angry look. It was clear who did it, she was just too busy thinking about Albus. Now that she and I were on the same page, we made plans.  
>I hated them even more. It was an awful bad idea to go to sleep before me and Paisley, Bitch Clan. <p>


	3. Chapter 3 No Regrets

"Paisley, quit laughing! They'll wake up!" I whispered as we took out the most hideous and slaggish underwear from the Bitches' trunks.

"Are we really doing this?" she giggle out some more."Yes. Those whores won't know what hit them…half of Hogwarts has seen their underwear already anyways." We both laughed. I'm so funny…

We grabbed the bag of undergarments and our brooms and hit the Astronomy tower.

I guess revenge was a bad idea, but it is OH SO SWEET.

This is all that was on my mind while Paisley and I were in McGonagall's office.

"What on EARTH possessed you two to hang your dorm mates unmentionables on the post above the Astronomy Tower?" McGonagall chided, in her nightcap and dressing gown. "And not to mention in the middle of the night! I should confiscate your broomsticks."

"Professor!" I stood up, "Quidditch trials are in a few weeks!"

"Miss McLaggen, you should have thought about this before you pranked your friends.""They're NOT my friends, Professor-"

"Enough. Now, if you won't tell me what went on here, perhaps Finnigan will." She cocked her head towards Paisley. I saw my friend go white with fear."Why did the two of you do this, Finnigan?" There was a 39-week pregnant pause. "Well?"

I nudged her, and she spoke a single word.

"Crisps."

"Crisps?" Responded McGonagall.

"Crisps." She said again, Then she just spewed words almost rapidly enough to be indistinct. "Pauline doesn't like Stevie because she's dating Kaddo, so she, Gabby, and Delilah were in her bed when we got to our dorm last night eating crisps and it was disgusting and when we got in tonight, her sheets were on the floor and there were several bags of crisps on her bed and crumbs everywhere and we just got really mad and we couldn't just let this go on and-"

"Enough, Finnigan." McGonagall stopped her. "I won't confiscate the broomsticks, but I'm afraid I have to give the both of you detention. A weeks worth. I expect better from both of you in the future, especially you, McLaggen, you're a prefect. As for your dorm mates, I'll talk to the three of them, but there's not much I can do for being untidy. Now, off to bed before the both of you brass me off further."

Before we could even get back to Hufflepuff house, Paisley stopped and vomited in a rather large vase, leaving a nice present for Filch. I felt bad so I got rid of it…"Scourgify!" and the vomit disappeared. "Control your stomach, woman. You're a nervous wreck."

"Daddy's going to kill me!" She said, "I'm definitely getting a howler in the morning, that's if he doesn't come up here…"

"C'mon, Paise, Seamus isn't that bad!"

"Don't call him by his first name, it's weird.""Okay, okay. Well let's just get some sleep shall we?"

"Can we just put leave their underwear on the floor instead of putting it up? And tell them some boys tried to raid them?"

"Paisley, I have taught you oh so well. We're lucky they're too stupid to know that boys can't get up here."

I woke up to Paisley telling off Pauline.

"Listen up slag, Kaddo. Doesn't. Want. You. Okay? In case you haven't noticed, he's with Stevie. You need to sit your skinny, underfed ass down and listen, kay? Okay. You need to effing accept that he chose her. Maybe you're pretty, but you have a very ugly heart."

This was the most interesting wake-up call ever.

"Anything you'd like to add, Stevie?" Paisley noticed I woke up.

"No I think you've got it covered pretty well." It's hardly the third day of school and all of this is going my way. YES.

I climbed out of my bed and got dressed. My hair was waving up today so I wore it down. I dabbed on a small amount of makeup and Paisley and I grabbed our bags and got down to breakfast. Grady stopped me right at my table.

"Hey!" He said, smiling his perfect smile. Shut up, Stevie, I tell myself, you have an effing boyfriend. The top of the school, and he's all yours. Stop crushing on this guy.

"What's up, Grady?" I said.

"Prefects meeting at nine in the third classroom past the rusted knight's armor on the second floor. Sound good?"

"Sound perfect. I'll see you tonight then?" He smiled and nodded and walked away.

"Paisley. Remind me how much I wanted to Kaddo to ask me out." I said.

"You were saying your Christmas wish list out loud in your sleep. Kaddo was number one, five, ten, and thirteen on it."

"Alright." She was so oblivious to everything.

The prefects meeting didn't get started until 9:30 because Dasia was late. Some head girl we've got. Grady welcomed everyone and rolled his eyes every time Dasia tried to say something.

"So first off, welcome. Second, great job on the train. I believe our only problem was a second year Gryffindor with a knack for light sparks. So, let's get down to business. I have the September rounds schedule right here, and copies will be posted throughout the school. Now, I want everyone to socialize. Yes, socialize. Meet each other. We're going to be working together all year, and most of you for a few more."

Me and Hugo just sort of sat there. Everyone met each other and such.

"Hi Hugo!" Said a very pretty brunette girl with a smile.

"Hi Aubrenee!" His face lit up and he went to talk to her. My friends make me insanely proud. Now that I'm alone, I go to Grady to see the schedule.

"Hey, let's see that schedule!" I say. He smiled and handed it to me. I noticed that every single shift I had was with Grady.

"Okay, so we have rounds tomorrow night?" I asked.

"Yep. That's okay?"

"Sure," I said. "Hey, who's that Ravenclaw girl, Aubrenee?"

"She's in sixth year, really nice. She fancies Weasley, I suppose."

"I guess. She's cute, though."

The meeting ended and we returned to our common rooms. Kaddo was waiting alone for me on our favorite couch. Hugo went right up to bed, so I was alone with my boyfriend.

I sat down next to him, kissed him on the lips then lay my head on his shoulder.

"Hey, beautiful." He says. I remember why I like him so much.

"Hello, handsome." I reply. I look back up at him. He wrapped his arms around my back and pulls me close and kissed me more than he ever had before. This went on for a few minutes. We pulled apart and he loosened his grip. He gently lay me down on the couch and lay on the side of me. We faced each other and he held me. We've never had such a romantic moment. We started kissing again. He was very good at it. He brushed a strand of blonde hair off my face.

"I love you." He said. He's never told me this before. My heart starts racing and then slows down immensely.

"I love you, too." I don't think I've ever been surer of anything.


	4. Chapter 4 Hot In Hogwarts

Of course, Kaddo and I fell asleep.

"Kaddo!" I shout. "What possessed you to let us fall asleep?" I was so angry. He woke up smiling of course.

"This isn't funny!" I said.

"Stevie, calm down, babe. It's not even six o clock." I checked my watch. It sure wasn't.

"You're damn lucky!" I stole a quick kiss and walked briskly to the stairwell. I stopped and turned around. "Now go get your ass ready or no kissing for a week!" I winked and giggled. He got up and wrapped his strong arms around my waist and kissed me some more.

"Ka-" I tried breaking through his lips. "Kaddo!" we laughed.

"Hmmm?" he murmured through our makeout session.

"I..Have to go…get ready!" I breathed through and broke away. I turned around to go up to my dorm. The climb up the stairs was a blur. My dream boy just told me he loved me! I couldn't wait to tell Paisley. I walked into our room. The bitches and Paisley still asleep.

"Paisley, wake the hell up!" I jumped on her.

"STEVIE WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR DAMN PRO-" I covered her mouth in order to make sure the others didn't wake.

"Kaddo said he loved me." I told her. She sat upright so fast and hugged me tightly around the neck.

"Stevie that's amazing!"

We fixed ourselves up and got dressed, since we now both had men to look good for. (But not like slags. We're classy bitches.) I met Kaddo in the common room and walked to the great hall for breakfast, hand in hand. Albus was sitting there waiting for us. He stood up and kissed Paisley's cheek and sat down with her.

After about seven minutes of our meal, the owls came in. The letters from Professor Longbottom that held Paisley and mine detention sentences. We opened them and they said eight AM the next day, which was Saturday. Great, I'll be exhausted from rounds. We finished up and went to our classes.

The day went by fast. Before I knew it, it was lunch time. Kaddo sat down next to me and smacked me one on the cheek. I love his kisses.

"Hey hot stuff." He said.

"Oh, hey Kaddo!" I said.

"Any plans for tonight?" he asked.

"Rounds." I said. I chose not to mention with who. I didn't want an angry boyfriend the day after he told me he loved me. I mean, it's his rival. Alone. At night. With his girlfriend. I'm not exactly ugly, either!

We ate our rice and gravy with chicken and salad in silence due to our hunger from a busy morning. When we finished, Albus and Paisley went off to find an empty broom cupboard to snog. By now, I'm used to it. I just want to know how long he's going to do this before he makes it official…

I'm not going to lie, I wanted to do the same thing with Kaddo. But we took a walk on the grounds instead. We didn't have anymore classes that day because of Gryffindor Quidditch trials that day.

We took a walk to the lake and sat down. He picked me a little purple flower and put it in my hair. We layed down and looked at the clouds. We were just talking and laughing. Life probably doesn't get better than this.

After a few hours we went to the common room. He started to tickle me so I ended up running from him. I loved his playfulness. We ran into the common room after quickly saying the password to the painting. We stumbled in from laughing so hard and stumbled across Hugo. Pauline was sitting with him giggling and being all annoying and he just sat there looking irritated as ever.

"So, Hugo, are you doing anything the first Hogsmeade weekend?" she chirped.

"Yes, actually. Aubrenee Barnes and I are going to the Three Broomsticks and the new little café."

Pauline had never looked more dangerous and Hugo didn't notice.

"Oh. That's cool." She replied with, surprisingly not cutting him with the look on her face.

"Yeah. Well, I'm going to dinner. By, Pauline."

"Bye, Hugo!" She said overly dramatic. He left and she gave me her usual snide look and went upstairs.

"She's so STRANGE." I said to Kaddo.

"She kind of makes me want to hit things." He replied. Damn, I love this boy.

"Hey, Stevie, Kaddo!" I heard. I looked up and it was the Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain, Jean-Paul Kane.

"Hey! What's up?" I said.

"Quidditch trials are next Saturday, 6 o clock sharp! I need my best chaser!" He said.

"I'll be there Jean-P!" He gave me a thumbs up and left the common room. Kaddo and I found a quiet and secluded corner and snogged. A lot. When we broke apart, breathing heavily, we sat up and just talked til I had to go to rounds. I was sort of dreading it.

I met up with Grady at the biggest knight statue in the Great Hall. He was in a grey t-shirt and jeans. All I could think was how sexy he looked. Then he ran his fingers through his hair while he waited for me to approach. Oh dear God. I love Kaddo. I love Kaddo. I love Kaddo.

Rounds were incredibly boring. We had time to just laugh about annoying people in our classes and stuff like that until…

"So, you and Longbottom?"

"Yeah, I love him." What's wrong with me? I just blurted out the most personal thing ever to someone I had met three weeks earlier, if even.

"That's nice," he said, "He's an alright bloke."

That was the end of that conversation, especially because I knew the truth. We came across a massive leak in one of the restrooms on the third floor. Grady slipped and fell. He Got up and his shirt was soaking wet. My mind was racing. I could see his chiseled body under the clinging cotton fabric. To make it even worse, he took it off, his tanned, defined, body dripping in water. I swear in that moment, my ovaries had exploded.

"Damnit, this is my favorite night shirt." he stated. I was still speechless.

"uh, um. Yeah, that sucks I guess," I awkwardly stammered.

"I guess we can call it a night. I'm freezing." and he continued to do the worst thing possible. He hugged me. I was still in shock but I managed to hug him back. This wouldn't all be so terrible if I hadn't already had a boyfriend who I loved. We made our separate ways and I made it back to my common room. Kaddo was passed out on the couch and Pauline wasn't far, sort of watching him. Crazy bitch, I swear.

I woke him up, kissed him and sent him to bed. I felt terribly dirty, so I went to my dorm and changed for bed.


	5. Chapter 5 The Other Side of the Door

"What the hell is your problem, Stevie?" asked Paisley halfway through our silent detention. I was speechless. I just continued scrubbing the toilets in the boy's restroom.

"Stevie, are you fucking kidding me?" I looked up at her in surprise. I threw down the abrasive sponge and yanked off the rubber gloves. I was getting ready to go off somewhere then I stopped. I remember Filch wasn't far. At all. I just went in the very last stall and shut it and locked it, even though she would just charm it open.

"You know, hiding yourself does nothing. I KNOW something's up." I didn't say anything. I wasn't even that upset about the other situation at hand as much as her cursing at me like that. I looked up at her green eyes. "I'm sorry for cursing." She said. "You're never this quiet, Steve."

"I'm just thinking really hard." It was literally the first thing I have said all day.

"About?" She said impatiently.

"I'm in love with Kaddo." I said.

"Wow, you're in love with a ridiculously good looking, kind, funny, and talented older guy who's in love with you too. I can completely understand your dilemma."

"I aveelins fergrady." I grumbled.

"What?"

"I. Have feelings. For Grady Scott."

She just looked at me, mouth agape.

"Paisley?"

"I'm sorry, but what the actual fuck?"

"Seriously, I'm about to put scourging potion in your mouth." I put my gloves back on and resumed cleaning.

"I don't know, Paisley. Ever since I met him at Dunagan's, It's just gotten worse. Last night during rounds, he slipped in a puddle, soaked his shirt, and took it off. He is literally the sexiest male being ever."

"I promise you, it will pass. It almost always happens to people in relationships. You love Kaddo."

"I guess you're right." We then finished the bathroom and went about our day. We ate lunch with our boyfriends then spent the afternoon with them on the grounds.

"Paisley, have you seen Hugo anywhere recently?" I asked, noticing the lack of time we've spent with him.

"Oh, he's been spending all of his time with Aubrenee!" Aubrenee Barnes, the stunning brunette from Ravenclaw. GO HUGO. I just wonder why he wouldn't have told me.

That night we got back into the dormitories and Kaddo and I stayed in the commons to talk. We joked around and he tickled me. He had me pinned down on the couch and I was giggling wildly from his attack and he stopped. I laughed a little while longer and slowly stopped. He brought his lips to my mouth and kissed me. We did that for a few minutes then we sat up and just cuddled. Pauline and her weird little crew walked in. Kaddo pulled me in and kissed me more. I indulged knowing it made Pauline angry. She stormed back upstairs and so did her little posse. Kaddo and I pulled apart and he ran his thumb up my jaw line with my face in his hand.

"I love you Stevie Anne McLaggen. You're perfect and more than I deserve." It took all I had not to burst out in tears. I kissed his lips for a second and said, "I love you too, Kaddo Longbottom, you are the greatest thing to happen to me and its I who doesn't deserve you." We laid in one anothers ams until about eleven and then went up to the separate dormitories. Pauline had her face buried in her pillow, crying her eyes out, her friends all asleep, Paisley as well. When she noticed I was in, she looked up, and returned to her sobbing. I couldn't help but feel absolutely and utterly vile. I may have hated the girl with every fiber of my being, but she was still a human. Somebody's daughter, somebody's friend, sister, what have you. I had no right to make her feel this way.

"Pauline." I said softly. She got still and after a few seconds looked up and me with mascara and eyeliner all over her cheeks. I'm a monster.

"Can I help you?" she asked between sobs.

"I am so sorry. Like, I am actually sincerely sorry from the very bottom of my heart. I was awful to you just now, and I have no right to make you feel that way. You don't deserve that, even if we aren't friends. I'm sor-"

"Don't say it again."

"I-I didn't know you felt this strongly about the situation."

"What if I told you, that's not why I was crying?"

"I-"

"You know, it's not all about you, in case you were unaware. There are people outside of your circle of friends, and we all have our own problems."

"I'm sorry, Pauline, but whether you were crying about what happened in the common room, or anything else, I actually am sorry. I'm not concerned with making you miserable. It's not right whether you care if I do it or not."

"I do appreciate your gesture. And it's okay. Not having a boyfriend isn't exactly my number one problem. Yeah, I like Kaddo, but there are more important things." I felt like telling her that I'd be there for her if she needed, but with our history, it would just be weird.

"Well, I hope whatever you're struggling with passes." I got up to go to my bed when she said, "Wait." I looked at her and asked her what was wrong.

"Nevermind, just forget it." She said. Why must people put me in such awkward situations?

"If…if you need to talk, I can, um, listen if you need me to."

"You sound so unsure."

"Um, Pauline, I just don't think it'd be very comfortable. Like, we've never been friends."

"Listen Stevie, I've shared this room with you for four years now, I know you. I think you are mature enough to just listen. That's all I need. Someone to listen. And don't ask why I don't just talk to Delilah or Gabby. They just don't understand. They can't."

"Well, I'll listen.""Okay, well when I got back from school in June, my parents weren't at the station. My aunt picked me up and I lived at her house all summer. I haven't heard from my parents until fifteen minutes ago. They said I was to stay with my aunt and not ask questions. They didn't even write that they loved me."

My initial reaction was hugging her. She hugged me back crying into my shoulder.

"I just don't know what to do!" I pushed her back holding her shoulders.

"Look at me Pauline, if we can take the past four years and put it behind us in under half an hour, we can do anything. I am so sorry for this to have happened to you. You DON'T deserve it. But I will do whatever I can to help you."

"No."

"What?"

"I've been nothing but a rotten bitch to you for all the time we've known each other."

"I just said we've put it past us. It doesn't matter. I am here for you Pauline." She hugged me again, and laid down and said goodnight. She fell asleep fast, because I know how crying can wear you out. I tucked her in and went to bed myself.


End file.
